Jeep Grand Cherokee
The Jeep Grand Cherokee is an SUV featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The Grand Cherokee was introduced as a midsized SUV larger in size than the existing Jeep Cherokee. The first-generation model (ZJ; European models would be designated as ZG) debuted at the 1992 Detroit Motor Show, driven through a plate glass window to show off the vehicle. Production began in 1992 as a 1993 model. The Grand Cherokee uses unibody construction, where the body and frame are combined into one piece. It was one of the first North-American built vehicles using R134a refrigerant instead of the R12 (freon) refrigerant. Grand Cherokees were initially available in three trim lines: base, Laredo, and Limited, either in rear-wheel drive or part-time 4WD referred to as Command-Trac. The base model featured gray plastic lower paneling on the exterior, 6-spoke wheels, vinyl/cloth seats, driver's side airbag, AM/FM radio, a 4.0-liter inline-6 cylinder engine producing 190 hp and 225 lb/ft of torque mated to a 5-speed manual transmission, with a 4-speed automatic transmission available. The Laredo trim added ABS, 5-spoke wheels, power windows, power locks, AM/FM radio with cassette, cruise control, and a leather wrapped steering wheel. The Limited model added painted body-color lower paneling, gold exterior accents, lace-style alloy wheels, heater leather seats, electrochromic rear view mirror, power sunroof, power front seats, woodgrain interior trim, Jensen AccuSound premium audio, automatic climate control, driver information center with compass, and keyless entry. Option packages included convenience, fog lights, skid plate, lighting, luxury, power, security, and trailer towing. In early 1993, a 5.2-liter Magnum V8 producing 220 hp and 285 lb/ft of torque became available; also, Quadra-Trac permanent 4WD became available with the 5.2-liter V8, and a full-time 4WD system, Selec-Trac, was available on the other models. The Limited trim added the option of quilted Highland-grain leather seats. Full-faced steel wheels became standard on the base model. All models got a revised radio design, featuring Dolby noise reduction technology. A limited-edition Grand Wagoneer Limited model was produced for 1993 only, with faux wood paneling, V8, 4WD, and leather interior. In 1994, the Jensen audio system on the Limited model was rebranded Infinity Gold, and a AM/FM radio with CD became available on all models. Laredo models now have standard 15" aluminum alloy wheels. The 4-speed automatic transmission was revised. The base trim was renamed the SE. In 1995, the torque on the 5.2-liter V8 was increased to 300 lb/ft. The manual transmission was discontinued in the United States; however, a 2.5-liter inline-4 turbo diesel engine (producing 115 hp and 221 lb/ft of torque) was introduced for the European market, with those Grand Cherokees using the manual transmission as standard equipment. The diesel Grand Cherokees were offered in Laredo or Limited trims. SE models added ABS, power windows, keyless entry, air conditioning, AM/FM radio with cassette, and upgraded 15" steel wheels to the list of standard equipment. The Orvis model was introduced in partnership with the Orvis catalog; the Orvis model was an upgraded Limited model featuring tan and Moss Green leather trimmed interior with red piping, AM/FM radio with CD player, unique exterior trim, and 15" aluminum alloy wheels. The Orvis model featured some exclusive-for-1995 features that would be phased in on all Grand Cherokees the following year, including a flip-out rear hatch window and font-lettering similar to other Chrysler products. In 1996, the Grand Cherokee received new front and rear bumpers, with some models incorporating the fog lights into the front bumper; a new steering wheel with integrated cruise control buttons and single horn button in the center of the steering wheel; revised seats, door panels, and interior panels; dual front airbags, a larger glove box, revised tires/wheels; revised badging moved to the lower door paneling, as well as revised lower door paneling; revised overhead console, removal of the rear door ashtrays, the addition of a 12-volt power port and cigarette lighter, and the addition of an OBD-II power port. Limited and Orvis models received chrome interior door handles. Power and torque on the 4.0-liter inline-6 decreased 5 hp and 5 lb/ft of torque (down to 185 and 220, respectively) to meet new EPA regulations. An AM/FM radio with CD and cassette, along with a rear-mounted CD changer, became options, as well as the flip-out rear hatch window on Laredo and Limited models. The SE model was discontinued. Japanese-market Grand Cherokees began offering an "Aspen" package. In 1997, 5.2-liter V8 models are now available with rear-wheel drive. Two limited-edition models based off of the Laredo were introduced - the Special Edition and TSi. The Special Edition features the Infinity Gold premium sound system, AM/FM radio with CD and cassette, dual power adjustable front seats, painted lower paneling, and a security system. TSi models added unique 16" aluminum alloy sport wheels, unique bumpers and trim, AM/FM radio with CD and cassette, dual power adjustable heated front seats with luxury leather trim, dark gray wood interior trim, and a security system. The Orvis model would be discontinued after 1997. In 1998, a 5.9-liter Magnum V8 version of the Limited was introduced, producing 245 hp and 345 lb/ft of torque. It also featured forged 16" aluminum alloy wheels, ruffled luxury leather-trimmed interior, AM/FM radio with CD and cassette; 10-speaker, 180-watt Infinity Gold audio system, and a vented performance hood. In Europe and Japan, the Limited LX model was released; European models had the 5.9-liter V8 while Japanese models had the 5.2-liter V8. The ZJ/ZG Grand Cherokee was produced through 1998 before the redesigned WJ/WG versions replaced it in 1999. Choro-Q HG The Grand Cherokee is body number 042 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Cross-country Wagon * Weight: 30 * Obtained by: Available for purchase at Landing Gear Body Shop for 600 G HGBodyDC 042.png HGBodyRC 042.png Notes * The Grand Cherokee in Choro-Q HG is a pre-facelift Limited model. * Although the Grand Cherokee featured is a Limited model, it does not have a sunroof. * The Racing Paint version has BP logos throughout the livery; the Japanese version of Choro-Q HG was licensed to use the BP logo. Choro-Q HG 4 The Grand Cherokee is body Choro-Q175 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL and NTSC) "An American off-roader." CQHGIV175.jpg CQHGIVR175.jpg Notes * The Grand Cherokee in HG 4 is similar in appearance to its Choro-Q HG counterpart, with the exception of the addition of a front license plate. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint scheme in HG 4 is similar to the one in HG, but the BP logos have been removed and/or replaced, possibly due to censorship/trademark concerns. As a result, notable changes include the removal of the BP windshield strip at the top of the windshield, and the addition of the NWK logo in place of the BP logo on the hood. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:American Vehicles